Slim Chance (Remastered)
by Breanna-Higurashi
Summary: What if Xana attacked without anyone knowing? What would happen if it was too late? See the hardships and pain the Lyoko Warriors go through when something goes wrong and they are powerless to fix it.


5

 _-Breanna-Higurashi-_

 _This is my first "Code Lyoko" story._ _I originally started writing it in 2011 but I wanted to come back to it and improve it as well. Here we go!_

 _Where is He?_

Harsh winds tore through the night as Nurse Yolanda treaded though the scattered tree limbs that had fallen due to the storm. She had gotten a call saying some students had been out after hours and had gotten a few scrapes and bruises that needed to be attended to. So, she had changed our of her nightgown, and made her way towards the main building to attend to the students who should have known better than to be out in a storm like this. It was so dark that it was hard to see where she was walking, but something managed to catch her eye. A large chunk of an old tree had fallen, no doubt because of the storm, but under the wood was a human body.

Her nurse instinct took over, she jolted to the side of the limb and pulled it off of the unconscious body, laying it to the side. She gazed down and saw that it was a young teenage boy. He couldn't have been more than fourteen years old, he had blond hair and broken glasses laid beside his head. There was a large gaping gash on his forehead oozing blood and his right arm was mangled in an un-natural way. He also had a rather large piece of wood sticking out from his side.

His cloths were soaked, not a single piece of it was dry. She held her hand under his nose and felt faint breaths. He was alive. She pulled her phone out and dialed 911. Once she had told the paramedics where to find them she hung up. In a desperate attempt to keep him warm, she took off her coat and cocooned it around his small frame. Help would arrive soon, and she needed to keep him warm. She noticed the clothing he was wearing looked familiar, it was a red turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, light tan pants and dark blue shoes. Ten minutes later the paramedics arrived, they placed the unconscious teen on a stretcher and carried him into the ambulance.

They took off with the sirens blaring as people worked on the injured male, trying to keep him stable until they could take a full look at his wounds. Once they got to the hospital, Doctor Robbins took over and the paramedics took off again to respond to other calls that had been flooding in with the storm.

"Don't die on me kid. Hang on. Fight."

Robbin's worked on him all night, even when the crisis seemed to be over, he still stayed by the teen's side until his parents could be contacted. No one so young should ever have to go through something like that. Sometimes he really hated his job.

* * *

A new day had begun at Kadic Academy, its students hurried along towards the cafeteria, eager to get some food in their stomachs before heading to class. The Lyoko Warroirs sat at a table in the back of the room, giving them some privacy, away from the other students. Each of them had a tray of food in front of them as they discussed the latest Xana attack. Everyone was gathered at the table, except for Jeremy. None found this strange or out of the ordinary, it was a norm for their friend to be late by a few minutes in the morning. He usually lost track of time or woke up late due to an all-nighter designing new ways to combat Xana. Aelita began to worry when Jeremy still had not shown up after fifteen minutes of waiting.

"Where could he be? It's not like him to be this late." Yumi said, taking a bite of her banana.

"You're right. I'll call him and see what's taking so long," Aelita took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed up Jeremy's number. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. She left him a message and then put her phone back in her pocket. "He didn't pick up. I don't understand. He always answers my calls…I'm worried." The three other teens looked concerned as well. They agreed to go up to his room and see if he was there. In sync the four teens stood up and disposed of their trays before heading off to the dorms.

"Maybe he over slept." Ulrich suggested to the group as they walked to the boy's dorms.

Once they reached the dorms, they headed up the staircase to the men's floor. They walked down the hall until they got to Jeremy's door. Aelita knocked a few times hoping he would answer. "Jeremy?" When no response came she knocked again. With her worry increasing, Aelita tried the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed the door open and peeked inside; everything was in its rightful place. The computers blue screen illuminated the room and the bed was neatly made. His books and poster were in their rightful places and his messenger bag hung from his computer chair. The group of friends took little notice of this, all they cared about was the fact that their friend was not there either, leaving them wondering where he could be. Kadic was not as safe as it had been the previous years, it seemed the newer students who had transferred in were violent and took great pleasure in hurting other students. Jeremy was a prime candidate for bullies.

"If he's not here, then where is he?" Odd asked who was at the back of their little group. No one answered him. Aelita looked back at her friends, "I'll go check the factory. Maybe he's there working on some new project." She left the room and made her way outside, heading in the direction of the sewer passage that would lead her to the abandoned factory on the other side of town. The other warriors took off to their classes where they easily made up an excuse for why both Jeremy and Aelita were absent. About half an hour later they all got a text from Aelita.

 _Come to the factory. NOW._

After the bell run they sprinted though the woods and made it to the factory. Each of them took turns swinging down the ropes to the elevator which took them all down to the lab where Aelita was. She was sitting in Jeremy's chair typing on the computer, scrolls of data flew on the screen in rows as she kept her eyes on the monitor. She turned around when she heard the elevator doors open, her hands ceasing their typing.

"Hey Princess, what's up? Did you find Jeremy?" Asked Ulrich. She shook her head, an uncertain look on her face.

"No. But I did find out something that could explain why we can't find him." Aelita said as she sighed, her tone of voice was making them all nervous.

"Xana attacked last night and I think he went after Jeremy." All of their eyes widened when they heard that, if Xana had gotten to Jeremy, then there was a high chance that he was hurt or….dead.

* * *

 _-Breanna-Higurashi-_

 _Hope you all enjoyed it! More chapters to come and even more changes as well. Promise to update as soon as I can! Reviews are great motivators!_


End file.
